The present disclosure relates to the technical field of medical equipment.
Usually, by scanning a specific region of a subject such as a patient with a CT scanner system, a reconstructed image may be acquired, and further, different scanning parameter values may lead to reconstructed images with different qualities. Generally, a reconstructed image of which image quality is very low may not be suitable for clinical diagnosis, and oppositely, a reconstructed image of which image quality is very high may indicate an excessive X-ray irradiation which may be harmful to the subject.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MM, digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MM, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.